Alcohol para enamorar
by SakuraAlex
Summary: Tu nombre es Dirk Strider y pretendes huir antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero tal vez Jake no esté tan borracho como pensabas y eso, sin duda, no puede ser bueno. Sobre todo cuando te impide escapar.


Primera historia sobre homestuck y primer lemon. La verdad es que no tengo mucho más que decir al respecto, salvo que esos dos me encantan :3

**Advertencias:** Iba a ser bastante fluff, pero empezaron a picarse y simplemente quedó raro. O eso pienso yo. Un Jake borracho y un Dirk más que inseguro. Hormonas everywhere.

_Homestuck no me pertenece_

Disfrutad~

* * *

Era la noche de Año Nuevo, y los cuatro amigos habían decidido celebrarlo en casa de Dirk. La fiesta había estado presidida por la comida, las risas, las bromas y, para qué negarlo, el alcohol. Ninguna de esas cosas resultaba ser mala en sí misma, pero no tardó en quedar claro que todos había decidido descontrolarse un poco al respecto. Jane se había encontrado más risueña de lo normal pero eso siempre era divertido. Especialmente cuando insistía en investigar el caso de un antiguo robo de _smuppets_ con su bigote postizo puesto bajo las histéricas carcajadas de una Roxy bastante bebida. Dirk y Jake tan sólo intentaban controlar la risa, sin demasiado éxito.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, se decidió que los invitados habían robado demasiado tiempo a su amigo anfitrión, y que ha era hora de volver a casa y tratar de dormir un poco esa noche. Jane no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero color rosáceo mientras sonreía sin motivo cuando se levantó para recoger su abrigo y dirigirse a la puerta. Roxy le siguió justo después, mucho más borracha que ella, pero nada fuera de su estado habitual; de manera que ni Dirk ni Jane se preocuparon demasiado, aunque sí le ayudaron a llegar hasta la puerta. Jake tampoco aguantaba mucho el alcohol pero, al contrario que la chica morena, él no había sabido controlarse tan bien, y había terminado profundamente dormido sobre el sofá de Dirk. Tan profundamente dormido, de hecho, que el rubio había sido incapaz de despertarle, pareciendo más una piedra tirada sobre los cojines que una persona dormida. Con un suspiro de resignación, Dirk cogió en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo y decidió llevarlo hasta otra habitación en la que pudiera descansar mejor.

* * *

En el ascensor, Jane intentaba por todos los medios que Roxy no se cayera al suelo mientras descendían hasta la planta baja. La de la bufanda a rayas no dejaba de reírse con fuerza, sacudiendo su cuerpo sin querer y dificultándole la tarea de impedir que besara el suelo. Sin embargo, ésta dejó de reírse de repente para dirigirle una mirada sugerente a la chica que le ayudaba a caminar mientras acercaba sus caras. Jane tuvo la impresión de que el ascensor se hacía demasiado pequeño.

—Eh, Crockerrr—le llamó, arrastrando las palabras por culpa del alcohol—. Qué te parreshe shi hacemos una apueshta, ¿hm?

* * *

Dirk terminó de tapar a Jake con un par de mantas para evitar que cogiera frío. Después le miró fijamente en la penumbra que había gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. El moreno parecía profundamente dormido, respirando con regularidad por la boca entreabierta gracias a sus dientes frontales. Completamente indefenso gracias a sueño y el alcohol. Su mejor amigo. Aquel de quien llevaba tiempo enamorado. Suspiró con pesadumbre mientras negaba con la cabeza y se giraba para marcharse. Cuanto antes detuviera sus pensamientos y se marchara de allí, mejor.

Sin embargo, un brazo moreno le impidió alejarse demasiado. Sorprendido y un poco sobresaltado, Dirk se giró para encontrarse con un Jake que, si bien no parecía encontrarse especialmente lúcido (recuperarse tan rápido de la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado habría sido casi un milagro) estaba más que despierto, mirándole con una sonrisa maliciosa y («Son imaginaciones mías» trató de convencerse Dirk) ligeramente seductora.

—¿Qué ocurre? Deberías dormir un rato, Jake—le dijo, extrañado pero con calma, a pesar de todo.

El moreno sonrió ampliamente al notar que había llamado su atención y procedió a levantarse con más rapidez de la necesaria y la esperada, teniendo en cuenta su estado, para abrazar con fuerza al rubio sin que a éste le diera tiempo a hacer nada por evitarlo.

—No me dejesh shóloo... —ronroneó el de la calavera.

Dirk apretó los dientes antes de agarrar las manos de Jake con suavidad y deshacer el abrazo, para luego tumbarle en la cama con un suave empujón mientras intentaba irse de nuevo. No, ni hablar. Nada de jueguecitos estúpidos: su amigo estaba borracho y él no pensaba comprobar cuanto era capaz de aguantar antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiese más tarde.

Pero el pistolero le había agarrado un brazo de nuevo, y Dirk perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre él. Jake le sonrió de nuevo mientras giraba para cambiar la posición y hacer que el rubio estuviera debajo. Éste, desconcertado y confundido, no reaccionó hasta que notó como una de las manos de Jake se había colado por dentro de su pantalón. El deseo lanzó una oleada de fuego por sus venas a una velocidad alarmante. Sin pensárselo dos veces, quitó la mano con rapidez y empujó al pistolero para quitárselo de encima.

—¡Para! —le gritó, más alarmado por la rápida reacción de su cuerpo que por el hecho en sí. La cara le ardía, y agradecía que la penumbra dificultase la visión en los humanos. Lo agradecía de verdad. Pero cuando se volvió hacia Jake, le pareció notar que estaba algo triste.

—Pero...yo... —murmuró éste, desviando la mirada— quiero eshtar contigo.

—Jake, estas borracho. No sabes lo que haces—intentó convencerle. Intentó convencer_se_.

No podía seguir, no podía aprovecharse de él. No estaba más que bajo los efectos del alcohol y lo más seguro era que a la mañana siguiente no recordase nada. Sólo resultaba que cuando Jake estaba borracho, se ponía más cariñoso. Nada más que eso. Nada más, nada más, nada más. Era su amigo. Su amigo, su amigo, su amigo. _Su amor, su amor su amor_.

—¡No eshtoy borrrasho! —protestó Jake de repente, mientras volvía a agarrar al rubio y a dejarle encima. Dirk, perdido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al oírle y notar el brusco tirón. Después el moreno cerró los brazos alrededor del torso del rubio para impedirle escapar. Dirk forcejeó un poco, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por el contacto y notaba como el sonrojo que casi había desaparecido volvía con fuerza; pero Jake se agarró los brazos para evitar que Dirk consiguiera huir.

—¡Jake, suéltame! —le ordenó, nervioso porque notaba como el deseo volvía con fuerza.

—¡No! —protestó el otro, agarrándole con más fuerza, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Jake tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas por culpa del alcohol. Dirk tenía que controlarse, deshacerse de su abrazo, y correr hacia su habitación (o, tal vez, el baño) para encerrarse y evitar hacer alguna locura. Jake era su amigo, su amigo, su amigo. _Su amor, su amor, su amor_.

El último pensamiento aguijoneó su autocontrol. ¡No! ¡Jake estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía! ¡Sólo eso! Lo único que Dirk tenía que hacer era mantener la calma y marcharse de allí, pues estaba seguro de que el otro no tardaría en quedarse profundamente dormido. Le miró, dispuesto a negociar como podía marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

—Vas a arrepentirte—eso no era lo que Dirk había querido decirle, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Se miraron fijamente mientras Jake sonreía de nuevo con malicia.

—Clarro que no—replicó él—. Confío en ti.

Una parte de Dirk se tranquilizó al oír eso, pero no se movió. Que estuviera enamorado de Jake no significaba que quisiera tirar su amistad por la borda sólo por un error, por mucho que el propio chico borracho insistiera. Tenía miedo de perderle. A su amigo, su amigo, su amigo.

Entonces Jake alzó la cabeza y besó a Dirk con suavidad. Su amor, su amor, su amor, su amor.

No estaba bien. Dirk tenía que detenerle.

Su amor.

Pero no pudo. Un beso era lo que siempre había querido. Los labios morenos fueron superiores a su voluntad; a una voluntad que ni siquiera deseaba obedecer. Movió sus labios al mismo tiempo que Jake.

_Su amor, su amor, su amor_.

Se besaron mientras Dirk se relajaba sobre su cuerpo, abrazaba al chico que tenía debajo y éste le correspondía con un poquito más de fuerza, y mucho más cariño. Sus labios chocaban sin dureza, sus dientes mordían sin herirse. Dirk abandonó la boca de Jake para descender por el cuello y el pecho con lentitud, mientras el moreno acariciaba la pálida espalda del rubio, provocándole un escalofrío. No recordaban cuándo o como se habían quitado las camisetas, pero no les importaba.

Dirk no detuvo sus besos hasta alcanzar el borde del pantalón. Jake sintió un cosquilleo placentero entre las piernas cuando notó que el rubio se acercaba tanto, pero Dirk no tardó en ascender de nuevo, mientras le acariciaba el pecho con lentitud. El moreno trató de contener un suspiro sin éxito, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Después notó que Dirk volvía con sus labios, con un beso tan tierno como los anteriores, pero algo más hambriento. Jake le detuvo un instante para mirarle, pero las gafas le impidieron cumplir su deseo. Comprendiendo el capricho del moreno, Dirk lo sonrió y se las quitó, mientras hacía lo mismo con las cuadradas del otro. Tras dejarlas en la mesilla, dónde no sufrirían accidentes, volvieron a besarse pero mirándose a los ojos. Jake volvió a acariciar a Dirk, pero ascendió por uno de los brazos hasta llegar a los guantes que el rubio aún tenía puestos. Agarró la mano con suavidad mientras la acercaba a su cara y le quitaba el guante con cuidado. Después le besó el dorso despacio y repitió la operación con la otra. Dirk se sonrojó ante la ternura del gesto, y se lo agradeció besándole de nuevo, mientras le agarraba la cara con cuidado. Jake suspiró al notar los labios contra los suyos de nuevo y le agarró el pelo. No quería que el rubio se separa de él. No quería estar sólo. No de nuevo.

Dirk saboreó el alcohol de la boca de Jake. Por un instante pensó en la posibilidad de emborracharse también, para tener un excusa al día siguiente. Pero en ese momento recordaba los ojos verdes que le habían atravesado el alma hacía apenas unos instantes. Esa mirada, tan intensa, tan segura, tan _tierna_; se había clavado en él. Dirk podía estar seguro de que Jake quería estar con él. Siempre. De manera que profundizó el beso cuando notó como el moreno le agarraba el pelo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los labios ajenos. Acarició de nuevo su pecho, notando como la piel se erizaba bajo el contacto; mientras Jake liberaba una de sus manos para hacer lo propio con la espalda de Dirk. Un fuerte suspiro, seguido de un suave gemido, resonó en la silenciosa y oscura habitación. Ninguno de los dos sabía quien había hecho qué.

Dirk abandonó los labios, arrancándole una pequeña protesta a Jake, para volver a besar su pecho. En venganza, el moreno sonrió con malicia mientras una de sus manos volvía a escabullirse dentro del pantalón. Dirk quedó sin respiración un instante por la sorpresa, pero esa vez no hizo nada por evitar que la mano acariciase su, para que negarlo, creciente erección. Una oleada de placer volvió a golpearle, y no pudo evitar morder un poco a Jake como respuesta. Éste gimió al notar el dolor, pero no se quejó ni le pidió detenerse en ningún momento. Sin embargo, el rubio tenía planes mejores, de manera que al poco rato volvió a retirar la mano de su miembro pese a la cara de protesta de Jake. Después se quitó los pantalones y se los arrebató también a Jake, mientras juntaba sus caderas para aumentar el roce entre ellos y _oh Dios sí_ fue lo único que se escapó de sus labios.

Dirk y Jale se besaron con fuerza, hambrientos el uno del otro, mientras sus cuerpo comenzaban a reaccionar solos. La escasa tela molestaba y la poca ropa que levaban puesta no tardó en desaparecer en algún rincón oscuro. La sensación de fricción no hizo más que mejorar y gimieron de placer sin darse cuenta. Entonces Dirk volvió a posar sus labios sobre el pecho de Jake y trazó una línea por su piel que, esa vez, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su miembro. Entonces le lamió con cuidado, casi con mimo, mientras Jake luchaba contra su propio cuerpo, excitándose al contacto. El rubio notó como se endurecía bajo sus labios y como su propio cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de la misma manera gracias a los placenteros gemidos que se le escapaban al moreno. Entonces Dirk paró y Jake no pudo evitar protestar de nuevo. Dirk soltó una risilla.

—Deja de protestar, Jake. Estás borracho—le murmuró, sonriendo, mientras le mordía una oreja.

—Y tu caliente—le replicó el moreno, mientras giraba la cabeza para besarle la mejilla.

Sonrió, victorioso, al ver como el otro no le respondía. Pero Dirk estaba demasiado ocupado pensando que tal vez Jake no estaba tan borracho como pensaba, así como alargando el brazo hacia un cajón de la mesita para agarrar un bote de vaselina que no recordaba cómo o cuando había llegado hasta allí; como para responderle. Después lo abrió y untó varios dedos en él.

—Aún estás a tiempo de retractarte—le susurró, esa vez en serio.

—¿Y tener que mashturbarme pensando en ti? Nah—replicó el otro.

Dirk estuvo a punto de replicarle hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jake lo decía en serio. Se sonrojó aunque, dadas las circunstancias, no sabía muy bien por qué.

—Capullo

Jake se rió al oír el insulto. Y Dirk aprovechó que se había distraído para vengarse alzando sus piernas y meterle un par de dedos con cuidado. Jake soltó un juramento seguido de un gemido debido a la incomodidad inicial, además del contraste del viscoso y frío líquido contra su caliente cuerpo. Pero no tardó en acostumbrarse, en tener los nervios a flor de piel, en pedir más. Dirk cumplió con sus deseos añadiendo los otros dos dedos de golpe mientras el moreno se retorcía de placer bajo el contacto. Pero llegó un punto en el que eso tampoco era suficiente, en el que Jake necesitaba más, y en el que Dirk estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir su parte.

Pero, en lugar de seguir, se miraron a los ojos. Desde el primer momento en el que Jake había podido ver los extraños iris anaranjados del rubio, su cerebro había dictaminado que Dirk Strider tenía unos ojos preciosos. Dirk, por su parte, sólo podía pensar en lo enamorado que estaba de él, en los largos años que llevaba callándolo y en la cada vez más apremiante necesidad de decírselo. Quería que lo supiera, que dejara de ser un secreto.

—Te quiero, Jake.

Y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se lo había dicho. Jake le miró, algo sorprendido, mientras Dirk notaba como se sonrojaba un poco al notar su mirada verde. El moreno sonrió al ver su reacción y se alzó un poco para abrazarle y besarle con ternura.

—Entonces convénceme de que yo también te quiera a ti—Jake ya se había dado cuenta, pero no había podido evitar picarle.

Dirk alzó las cejas al oír su respuesta, mientras su boca dibujaba una media sonrisa.

—Muy bien, English.

Dirk no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a penetrar al moreno despacio. Despacio, porque no quería hacerle daño. Despacio, porque pensaba torturarle para que no se enamorara de nadie que no tuviera los ojos naranjas, unas gafas puntiagudas y, esencialmente, que no estuviera con él en la cama en ese mismo momento. Jake gruñó de placer al notarlo, aunque no pasó mucho rato hasta que su cuerpo le pidió más y Dirk se negó a dárselo. El moreno trató de mover su cadera por su cuenta, pero el rubio fue más rápido y alzó las piernas del otro para impedir que se moviera mucho, colocándolas sobre los hombros. Después se detuvo, mirando a Jake fijamente; y sin poder evitar sonreír al ver su cara molesta.

—Creía que ibash a hacer que te quisiera, Strider; no que te odiara—protestó, empezando a frustrarse con los juegos del otro.

Y en el momento en el que Jake terminó la frase, Dirk volvió a penetrarle, pero lo más rápida y profundamente que pudo. El moreno gritó algo sospechosamente parecido al nombre del rubio, sorprendido por el placer que le había golpeado en un instante.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Dirk.

—Tú también has gritado mi nombre—le sonrió Jake.

El rubio frunció un poco el ceño, pues no esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no tardó en seguir con las embestidas. Simplemente ya no podía aguantar más (de buena gana habría seguido picándole un poco más) y no tardó en aumentar el ritmo. Jake lanzaba gruñidos y gemidos de placer ininteligibles que no pasaban de ser monosílabos mientras sentía a Dirk abriéndose paso por su cuerpo y dándole más placer del que había pensado. Cada una resultaba mejor que la anterior, y el placer se expandía por todo su cuerpo, aumentando con cada embestida hasta llegar a un nivel peligroso. Al igual que Dirk.

—Te... ¡quiero! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el orgasmo que le sacudió. Dirk le siguió justo después, rugiendo su nombre, no se sabía si por culpa de las palabras de Jake. No importaba, porque se miraron a los ojos y en ellos sólo había sinceridad.

Dirk, agotado, se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de Jake, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y notó como el otro alzaba los brazos por encima de su cuerpo, pidiéndole que no se levantara. Dirk sonrió al notarlo y le abrazó también, sin intenciones de moverse. No pasó mucho hasta que el sueño amenazó con derrotarles.

—No puedo creerme que os lo hayáis montado en frente de mi—resonó entonces una voz en el silencio.

—Ese ha sido... ¿el auto-respondedor? —preguntó Jake, sin saber muy bien como sentirse frente a esa información.

Dirk gruñó para sí.

—Cállate, Hal.

* * *

Dirk se secó un poco el pelo con una toalla, mientras salía ya vestido del baño tras una ducha. Era un poco temprano y mentiría si dijera que se encontraba completamente descansado; pero no había sido capaz de dormir más. Jake, por otro lado, había vuelto a convertirse en la piedra durmiente de la noche anterior, por lo que el rubio le había dejado seguir descansando en la habitación. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en "la noche anterior". Había fantaseado, y mucho, al respecto de cómo sería ese momento, y todo lo que había pensado podía calificarse como "más romántico", por lo menos. Pero había sido fantástico y no lo cambiaría por nada; lo único que esperaba era que Jake sí se acordase.

Fue a la cocina para preparase algo de desayunar, y luego llevar la bandeja hasta el salón. Una vez allí encendió un portátil que había comprado recientemente para esos momentos en los que quería acceso a internet, pero no tenía ganas de abandonar el sofá. Se sorprendió al ver que su la genio de la informática se encontraba despierta y conectada a esas horas, y que le escribió en cuanto notó que él también se había conectado. Casi como si le estuviera esperando.

Sólo que sin el "casi".

**tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ****empezó a molestar a****timaeusTestified [TT]**

TG: hey, dick

TG: dirk*

TG: que tal la noche 3

TT: ¿A qué te refieres?

TG: quien estuvo arriba

Y Dirk Strider se preguntó muy seriamente si Roxy Lalonde tenía alguna clase de poder omnisciente.

* * *

**tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ****empezó a molestar a****gutsyGumshoe [GG]**

TG: jaaaaanee

TG: recuedras la apuesta de ayer 3

TG: reucerdas*

TG: joder*

TG: nos vemos el viernes a las 20:00 en el cine

* * *

Lil Hal fue relegado a una habitación vacía por no dejarles dormir, y Dirk no pensó en él a la mañana siguiente. Y, sí, Jake se acordaba :) ¿Respecto a Jane y Roxy? Vosotros decidís

Hasta pronto


End file.
